yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 5
'- At the Tail's Guild -' Rufus : Is indeed very strange. Yukine : Black flakes falling from the sky is already strange. Minerva : Master Makrov, you did said Demon Lords right? Makarov : Ah. Minerva : From Sting their explanations, hearing one of Warrod's friends is a friend to the Demon Lord that going to advent to Earthland. So may I perhaps that Master Makarov knew the one who is close to the Demon Lord? Lisanna : Master knew? Cana : This is very surprise. Elfman : He is man! Cana : I don't what do you mean? ( -_-lll) Makarov : I knew, but not that clear about the Demon Lord that gonna advent to this world. That person doesn't talk much about that, or should I said don't want to. Sawyer : Don't want to talk, at the time like this? Richard : Its love, right? Toby : What you look proud?! *anger* Luka : Don't get mad, and he isn't look proud at all. Lyon : But is correct, at a time like this, the person you talked about should tell because no choice. Ichiya : Men~ That's right. We have no choice but to know more about the Demon Lord so we could-- Beth : Oh yeah! We may could know the lord's weakness or how it would attack! Arane : This is sure to our advantage. Risley : Don't underestimate us, Demon Lord. Makarov : Um... Following Warrod's instruction, the chosen from the other guilds are here already, now I will announced who is the chosen mages of Tail. All : *groans* Makarov : Natsu! Natsu : Awyeah! Makarov : Happy Gray Lucy Erza Wendy Carla Juvia Gajeel Lily Levy Laxus Freed Evergreen Bickslow Cana Mirajane Lisanna Elfman Mest! All (Chosen) : Awright!! Makarov : Last are me and Gildarts!! Lucy : E-eeehh!!!??? Cana : Master too!? Natsu : Awyeah! Gildarts and Gramps on our sides, there no reason we would lose! Happy : Aye sir! Gildarts : Wait Natsu, Master still have something to talk about. Natsu : Hah? What is it, Gramps? Makarov : Its time. Natsu : Huh? Then it happens. A large screen appears above the mages in the Guilds. Almost everyone were surprised to see a large screen suddenly appears right above them. Not just in Tail's Guild, everywhere has the phenomena this, like something is broadcasting in the whole world. Natsu : Nah!? Gray : A large screen appears! Milliana : Meow! Kagura-chan, wh-what's going on?! Kagura : This is... Makarov : Lacrima Screen. Guessing the whole world getting this kind of broadcast too, huh. Lisanna : Whole world?! Mirajane : But why? Makarov : Declarations. All : Huh?!?!?!? *shocked* Happy : Huh? Everyone, look, look! All : ...?!! Then a person appears on screen, not clearing due he or she is wearing a hood and its dark looking at the broadcast. Lily : A person?! Elfman : A man! Carla : Don't make you choice so quickly! '- Meanwhile in the castle of Fiore's Crosus -' Arcadios : Your highness... Hisui : Father... Toma : Um... No one could stop it but the mages...? '- Back the the Guild -' "I'm one of the Demon Lords, the world's greatest terrors. ''' '''The title is Black Percher. 「黒死斑 (ブラック・パーチャー)」 Hear now, you human and other living beings may lived peaceful now. But don't you dare to forget the words I going to said. Your world shall be in the fate of being destroy. Prophecy, is the one way of seeing the future. Because of an unexpected birth to the world had interrupt you former fate. You all shall be destroy,but... if you handed over the Cherry Blossom haired Etherious (demon) that is son of the fire dragon to me. You all shall be spare." All : !!! Sorano : Woman? Sawyer : No, man? Eric : What is this noise? Jellal : Looks like a magic or something to cover the real gender of the Demon Lords. Orga : Tricky. Rufus : This magic is very rare, I never heard of it. Gajeel : What the!? Juvia : Cherry Blossom Haired...? Levy : Etherious (Demon)... Lucy : Son of the Fire Dragon... *looked at Natsu* Gildarts : Natsu....? Natsu : That meant me? *shocked* Happy : No way! The Demon Lord's aim is Natsu!? Carla : Prochecy... Future? Lily : This may be my guess, may be the one of the Demon Lords have the power to see the future. Cana : If you put it that way is may be true. Evergreen : But don't you feel strange? Bickslow : The reason of why the Demon Lord aiming for Natsu. Freed : Demon Lord did said Unexpected birth right? All : *realized* Macbeth : Now its clear, Natsu Dragneel was already died. Meredy : But Zeref revived Natsu and as an Etherious. Happy : But that doesn't mean that Natsu's fault to being born! Meredy : We're not saying Natsu's fault. Jellal : The reason should be Zeref, right? Natsu : Zeref...? " However..." All : Huh?! "If you don't handed it over, two weeks later from now, the every living beings in this world shall died. I have insert the pathogenic germs into the entire worlds, every living beings. Trading a life of a boy for the entire world is a fair deal. If you handed it over, I shall removed every single germs from every living beings. But if you don't want... You can come and try to beat but if you can. Two weeks later, if you cannot beat me. You all shall died under my germs. That's all." Mest : That's it! Erza : What is it? Mest : The black flakes! There are the pathogenic germs! All : !!! *shocked* Minerva : Its true. But before we could fight, already putting a trick on us. Kagura : Which means our lives are in the hands of the Demon Lords. Gray : Think he's very smart. Makarov : Don't fear. We will save mankind. Natsu : Gramps... Makarov : Natsu, there's no reason that you need to bear the fault alone. Being born is not a sin, rather should be happy of. Natsu : But... Lucy : That's right. It may be a sin to the Demon Lord but for us, is a joy. Natsu : Lucy.... ??? : That's why we need to came up with a plan to deal with the Demon Lord·Black Percher. ??? : Which means needing very single power of you all. All : Huh?! Natsu : A-ah. *Surprised* The First! Zeref! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters